


Don't touch my soul with your filthy hands.

by Servant_of_Minerva



Category: Lupin III, The Woman Called Fujiko Mine
Genre: Abuse, Captive, Crossdressing, Crossdressing Kink, Demon possession, Drinking, Drugs, F/F, F/M, Guns, Memory Loss, Multi, Sex, Smoking, Smut, Stalking, female oc - Freeform, obsessed, prisoner, rope, triggering
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-13
Updated: 2017-01-13
Packaged: 2018-09-17 05:38:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 4
Words: 10,460
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9307760
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Servant_of_Minerva/pseuds/Servant_of_Minerva
Summary: Loraine Corliss is a  photographer that just happened to be at the wrong place at the wrong time.





	1. You have to fight if you want to live.

**Author's Note:**

> I might just give on this story to be honest, It's been so long I wrote this damn thing I just get frustrated with it.

**_March 19th_ **

It was that damn camera that started all of this.

I was doing things I knew were against protocol, but I was so fascinated with the idea, I had to. Following people around really wasn't my thing, but something about danger had peaked my interest. After working for newspapers and companies, I grew bored of those jobs and decided to do something reckless.

I got caught by a damn cop.

I knew his type, he didn't play by the rules and he was more than willing to make me suffer, but not once did I utter words to him. He would get angry with me and leave me in the same cell with no food and only a little water a day. I wasn't going to crack anytime soon and I didn't plan on giving him what he wanted. I had managed to ditch the evidence in a yellow Mercedes-Benz SSK, so hopefully someone would find it and maybe turn that evidence into the police.

All I could do was wait until someone would come and save me from my misery.  
I lay there, on the cold concrete staring up at the ceiling with my newly founded bloody lip. The taste of my own blood was the only thing that would be keeping me alive. For a week I have been beaten by the same man because no one else dared to touch me for some reason. There was a rumor spreading around that I had connections to certain mobs and if I was to die, well I think you get the picture. I knew this was false, I only had one family member work for the mob and he is no longer alive.

I coughed and felt a throbbing pain in my chest from the recent beating I had received. I was not at all fazed by the way I was being treated and saw this as a reflection of my past life. I would laugh at myself because I knew at some point I would be going crazy. My hands were starting to hurt from rope burns, but pushed those feelings aside because I had to show that I was not fazed by the pain, I had to show that I wasn't weak. I will not cry over something so stupid or show any sign that I may be scared for my life.

 _Let me out, Loraine. I can end the suffering._  
  
" No." My voice was hushed and raspy. " I can't do it."

No matter how bad my situation is I must not be coaxed in by the monster inside.

 _You'll die here is you don't._  
  
" I don't care. "

I heard a sigh come from Maynard's lips.

 _You can't die on me, you know; you need to uphold the family name._  
  
" I don't need to do anything. I will end the line here. " I said. " Besides, what's the point?"

_The point is you are rare find and you need to get out of this hell hole._

" Someone will come. " I said. " Now please, stop talking to me. " 

I closed my eyes to think about the life I had started for myself, it wasn't all bad, but sometimes I wish I had a backbone back then so I didn't have to suffer as much. It made me the person I am today, but how could someone survive the shit I've been through? I would never wish my life on anyone, no matter how much I hated them. This was almost like a reply on my past life only I'm older and doing things to protect myself.

 _Loraine Please, no one will come._  
  
" I said stop!" I yelled. " Someone will come! "

I could feel my ribs hurting from my harsh yelling and cowered back into a ball. Maynard had healed me many times, but this time he couldn't due to low food supplies and my lack of energy. The water was fresh every day, but one glass wasn't enough to help me or Maynard, I tried to escape twice and only made it outside and was punched on my way out the door. I closed my eyes and went back to my happy place.

I was working on some new themes for a project for a fashion magazine back in October and I was actually pretty excited about it. I knew some of the models by name and we would always go out to clubs and take night photo's for their portfolio's.

That's when I saw her, Fujiko Mine.

I wanted to meet her for the longest time, but she was always so busy trying to steal something or was just in hiding. The reason I know her was because of the news and I would see her running away from the police. I managed to get a few snapshots of her and would give them to the police as evidence. They dismissed my photos so I ended up keeping them for my own collection.

In a way I was stalking her, but she was also helping me out as well.

The people she was involved with, were big time mobsters and other thieves that stole from the poor. I knew Fujiko's intentions weren't all that honest, but she was still human after all. I started taking pictures of the big bosses and would send in the photos anonymously for fear that I might get killed. I was good at what I did and soon it seemed everyone forgot about Fujiko and the fact that she was married to a mobster.

I had no idea if she knew that I was snapping pictures of her or if she was trying to get myself involved with her crimes. She would never leave a calling card or even a trace of evidence that she was there and she fascinated me. I wouldn't be lying if I said I had a slight crush on her, but she was too good for me and she had her sights on material things. I still didn't lose interest in her at all, but I had to keep myself a bit distance from her so she wouldn't know who I am.  
Even with a medical mask around my face I felt as though she could see through me.

The more I followed her around, the more I got to know her a little bit better. The people she hung around were thieves as well, but she would betray them from time to time. She would see the same men at different locations, but I wasn't able to get a name from either of them. I didn't dare to follow the men since I knew they were carrying weapons. A few distance snaps shots of them were good enough for me to try and figure out.

I was a fool for trying to think that I would follow her around again and look where I'm at now.

I don't blame her for my current situation, in fact, I knew it wasn't even her fault. This was all on me and I guess this was an odd way for my punishment. I knew it had to be at least a week since that incident, but I still haven't given up hope that someone will find me. I just had to stall long enough for him to keep me alive and so far it's been working, but I've been giving him false information. So far, the cop hasn't noticed and is currently two hours away from me. I was drifting in and out of my sleeping state from the noises I would hear outside. I would only pretend to be asleep so he would leave me alone, but I knew that would never happen. He would just wake me up and force me into the chair again and take his anger out of me.

All he wanted to know where Fujiko Mine was.

I would never give him that information not matter how bad he was treating me. Whatever he wanted with her, he didn't have very good intentions from what his vibe was giving off. I didn't bother asking him why he wanted her or what his true intention was, in fact, he's never heard me speak at all. I would just stare at him and he would get uncomfortable for a while before he realized that he was in control.

_Loraine. Someone's coming._

I ignored Maynard since his words were slurred and it made me feel nausea when he spoke. By this point, I really didn't care who it was, I just wanted to get this over with.

Wait? Who is that?

I groaned, turning my head the other direction away from his voice, and kept my eyes shut. His words weren't that clear to me yet and I just wanted to sleep before I was interrogated again. I was much too weak to move or even try and attempt to open my eyes, this whole week was sleepless for me. I could feel myself being picked up, but didn't bother kicking or screaming at the person and just lay limp in their arms.

"Is he OK? "Asked the unknown voice.

"I think so, but Lupin this is a female. "Said another voice.

"What? No way, you're lying?"

There was nothing but silence and then there was movement which made me cradle closer to the person holding me.

" Aw. I think he likes you Jigen."

I heard a grunt and some slight cursing.

" Guys, come on, we're on a mission, we can fight later. " Said a deeper voice behind me. " We need to get her to the hospital. "

" You think he's a girl too Goemon?"

" That's because she is a she! " Screeched the voice.

I was still drifting in and out of consciousness and tried to make sense of what was going on. All I knew was they would walk and then they would run, but from what? My hands were still bound behind my back so they must have been in a hurry to try and get out while they could. They took fast and sharp turns, hitting the doors and echoing hallways were the only thing I could hear, trying to see was different.

Bursts and blurs of color would invade my vision and then I would close my eyes to make it all go away. I was starting to get sick from the movement and not having a proper meal for what seemed like years. My mouth was dry and my throat ached from all the screaming and talking. Maynard was there to help me through this hell, but somehow I felt that this really wasn't the end.

I wasn't sure where they were taking me, but they seemed determined to leave this place without getting caught. I didn't hear shouting or even any other signs of life around us. Soon I could smell fresh, clean air all around me, but I was fearful that something would happen to us. I waited for something to happen anything, but nothing bad did happen and I was crammed in the back of a car. My head rested on something which caused me to have my head till back on the hard surface. I could feel my crusty, dry lips parts for a little bit of that nice fresh air and then all of a sudden we started moving again, but this time, it was much faster and rougher than the last few trips.

Was I finally saved?

If that was the case, where were we going?

I could feel the speed of the machine hitting gravel, dirt and then we landed on a nice smooth pavement. My eyes were slightly own to take a quick look out the window and I could see the sun after days of being locked up. I could see the clouds and a few birds up in the sky as if they were greeting me and giving me hope to stay alive.

" Goemon, how is she?" asked the voice in beside me.

" Her eyes are open, but she seems unresponsive." Stated the other voice.

  
" W... Where?" Was all I managed to say.

  
My vision was blurry as all hell and my voice was much too silent for anyone to hear, but I was wrong.

  
" We're taking you to a hospital. " Said the voice closest to me.  
  
" W...w-hat h-h-appen-ed? " I asked.

  
" You shouldn't talk; your vocals need to heal. " Said the voice again.

I wanted to cry on the spot, but I wasn't sure what I really wanted to do since every part of me ached. The best I could do was close my eyes and wait until I was taken into the hospital for treatment. I felt my body shaking after leaving that place, I knew that each and every one of those memories would stick to me. There was no way in hell I was about to cry now, it would probably be for joy, but not now not here.

_Loraine. Calm down. You are safe now._

Maynard, I almost forgot, but how could I?

He's been with me for most my childhood, protecting, saving me and teaching me. My only one and only friend that I actually could depend on, but he made sure not to rely on him too much. I wanted to prove to him that I was strong enough to handle situations like this, but I wasn't sure if I passed or failed. My sanity was slowly slipping away from me and yet I continued to take the beatings.

And for what? To prove a damn point?

I put both of us in danger and didn't bother to think about the consequences. I was obsessed with My job, Fujiko and ending my life.


	2. They don't care about you like I do.

**March 23th**

I was finally out of the damn hospital.  
  
It's not how I imagined so spending my time just laying around in a bed with nothing to do, but sleep and watch TV. I could do that all at home, I still had a rough time speak since there was slight damage done to my vocal chords, but luckily it was nothing permanent. I would have to drink warm liquids and eat food that was easy for me to swallow and didn't have much salt in it.

  
I wasn't bothered by it at all, but  Maynard hasn't said one thing to me after the incident.

  
I honestly blocked certain things out in order to avoid a break down in front of the nurses and police officers. All my bruises were gone, but the rope burns were still there and they were slowly fading and they were easily noticeable. I wore long sleeved shirts to keep them covered from the public eye and anyone who got curious. I avoided everything and everyone after everything that had happened and only went out if I really needed something.

  
I hardly touched my camera and thought about selling it for some spare cash since I didn't have a use for it anymore.

  
My adrenaline days were over and I would probably have to go back to work at some point to do some more pointless photo shoots of half naked girls. I use to really enjoy doing it, but that was three years ago when I was much younger and was glad I got my dream job. I guess the more I wanted the more I realized how limited it really was. I would get phone calls and text messages from the model asking if I was OK and asked me if I needed anything. I assured them I was fine and I would be back at work in a few days. My manager was nice enough to give me my check early with an added bonus, but not one did they ever ask about the events that happened to me.

  
I didn't really care about all that to be honest, I just wanted to forget about it and move on with my life.

I rested my head on my desk, pushing the papers and anything else that got in my way, I just wanted to rest for a bit. I thought about moving away to be honest where no one is familiar with what happened to me. There was no way I was going to go back to my job even though I told my co-workers something entirely different. I would have to look for another job and I would prefer it to be in another state or perhaps another country. I would have to do a little bit of research if that would be the case.

_Why do you always doubt yourself? Did you forget that you still have another option?_

" I don't do that anymore, remember. " I grunted.

_Bullshit, what about all those pens and not to mention that extra money you took from a certain wallet._

I rolled my eyes. " That was five years ago when I had nothing."

_How are you going to afford travel costs if you plan on moving?_

I sighed. " You got a point, This check is enough to get me a plane ticket and maybe a few days worth of food."

_So, why don't be having fun, like we use to in the good old days?_

" Did you have something in mind?" was I really going to go along with this? " I'm a bit rusty, you know? "

  
_When I take over, it's different, we have to work together to make the perfect steal remember?_

" Of course I remember, but we almost lost control breaking into that rich asshole's house. "

_Well, if you actually stayed focused it would have never happened._

  
" Yeah, yeah. "

  
_So what are you going to do?_

"What do you think? Find a different location and a job. " I sighed. " Something wasn't right when I returned home. I'm pretty sure someone else was here while I was absent. "

_Ah, so you don't need to rely on me for sense anymore? Perfect._

" I'm being serious Maynard, who were those guys able to find me?" I asked. " I know it wasn't the police in fact, I don't recall ever getting into the hospital. Don't you think it's somewhat strange? "

_I wasn't able to see them, but you should be grateful._

" Yeah, I have a feeling these people that saved me, aren't entirely normal, in fact, I'm sure they have some sort of connection to my kidnapping. "

Not once did I see their faces, but I could recall the voices and the constant movement that was going on around me. They were men I knew that much, but why did they help me? The whole time I was in the hospital, I was trying to figure out this odd turn of events and how they managed to find me. The last thing I recall, I was following Fujiko around and then that's when I got caught by that cop asking me odd questions about Fujiko. I knew those two were connected since the cop mentioned he had a mild obsession with her and was requesting pictures of her, my pictures. I had a feeling that guy had been following me for a while and he only took notice when he felt I was a threat to his prized possession.

I still had some remaining shots of Fujiko at the locations I was following her at, but not one of them was helping me figure out who saved me. I must have just gotten lucky and by some miracle my voice may lead the men to my location. I had a hunch that someone else had been in my house looking for something, but what? I only noticed it when my furniture and certain things have been moved to other places. I wasn't sure if this person was trying to threaten me or was just trying to find all those pictures of Fujiko as evidence. There were maybe three different people going in and out of my house and I say that because I noticed footprints I knew were not mine, all over the floor.

I even found hair that wasn't even mine in my bathroom, my bed, my desk and the couch, I usually sleep on if my bed isn't comfortable enough. I was trying to pretend I knew that all these things existed for fear that I might be watched. I didn't find anything else strange, but I had to be more alert and not let this sort of thing happen again, even though it was sort of out of my control. I was maybe over thinking a bit, but I couldn't let it go because of how everything was strange.

I was hypothesizing that maybe Fujiko had managed to somehow save me or sent the help my way.

I had a hard time proving it, but then again, maybe she saw what was happening and took it upon herself to help me. I have an another theory that maybe she knew I was in fact following her and when she didn't notice me around, she started looking for me. In a way, it seems a bit narcissistic, but maybe she liked being the center of attention and thought that maybe I got tired of her. That was never the case and to be honest, I would only follow her around every other day. She made her locations a bit obvious, but I'm sure she was doing it all on purpose and maybe eventually she would try to meet me if she really wanted to.

I decided to properly depose of all the pictures for my sake and anyone else that I had gotten involved. I never did give any of these photos to the police or even mentioned it to anyone. They all assumed I was out taking shots for the magazine and I was caught in the middle of a drug deal. In my mind, I wasn't doing the right thing, but who was I to play god and mess with some lonely thief's life? I did however have the last photos I took of her with those strange men I had a hard time taking pictures of. One in particular was putting me on edge because I knew he had a gun, but where would he be hiding it? The way his hat was slanted, it's hard to tell what direction he was actually looking at. For all I know, he was probably looking right at me trying to give me a warning not to do whatever it was I was going to do.

The one in red wasn't even paying attention and was trying his hardest to get some sort of affection from Fujiko, but she ignored him and continued talking to the samurai. Now that was a sight to see, a real life samurai dressed in traditional clothing, it made me think of home. The pictures didn't really look good from such a far distance away, but I could spot this group if I ever did see them again. I mostly sat and watched them from afar, it was like watching a soap opera and I did my best not to laugh. That when he came, that cop who said that I was loitering when in fact I was in a public place. I stated my innocents to him and apologized, but he got angry with me and tried to grab me, but I ran and I instantly knew that this guy was no cop. I knew he was after the pictures so I quickly took out the memory card and shoved it in my hoodie pocket while still trying to keep myself balanced.

I could hear him shouting profanities at me, but he was too slow of a runner that I had managed to lose the guy in a busy street and made my way to a little open food market. I fixed my hair, put on my sunglasses and took my hoodie off to do a little quick disguise just to throw him off if he was to ever find me. I ended up going back to my place to leave my camera behind and for some strange reason I went back out to the same location where I had seen Fujiko and those men. I have no idea why I went back out because that's what got me caught in the first place. I still don't remember the reason why, but maybe it was because I wanted to purposely run into Fujiko and officially meet the women in person.

I ran into the same cop and soon a chase was started up again along with several shots being fired at me. I had almost had forgotten about the memory card and tried my luck by ditching it into a car, which was a success. That was when I felt myself get hit on the back of my neck and then my entire vision, blurred the colors out and was replaced with black.  
  
I rubbed my eyes, trying to take this in all at once since I was starting to remember the events that took place. I still had a bruise from getting hit on the back of my neck, but I kept that covered up for the most part since my hair was pretty much nonexistent. I looked like Haruhi Fujioka from Ouran High School Host club, but my hair was darker and a bit longer. Either way, I looked like a dude and even dressed like one which threw some people off when they were trying to flirt with me. I wore little to no make-up, but even that seemed to make my appearance worse. Girls would be gushing all over me, trying to speak to me and then the guys would get jealous and give me death threats unless they were gay guys.

I shook those thoughts out of my head.

I kept my focus on each of the pictures before I decided to throw them away and maybe burn them later when I could find a more isolated spot. I even got rid of all the other ones on my computer just in case someone really did come looking for me and as for the memory card, that was long gone. I would probably never see it again and I really wasn't bothered that I lost a seventeen dollar EOS memory card, oh no, I just happen to have stuff like that lying around. I felt frustrated after that day, it's like when you lose something important and then you feel sick about it for a few weeks and then get over it.

_I need food Loraine._

I felt around my stomach. " What do you want tonight? " I should have never asked.

 ** _Flesh_**.


	3. Raine, raine go away, come again some other day.

 

  
It was simple, find someone who wouldn't be missed, kill and devour.

Of course, Maynard would always block out certain parts so I wouldn't have night terrors, but I knew better and was well aware of how things worked. A fresh soul was enough to satisfy him for a month, but human flesh was enough to quench his lust for blood for a year. However, Maynard is a picky eater when it comes to things like human meat and will only pick someone when he feels the hunger rising. He eats a human every three months since he's sort of a binge eater and finds it hard to satisfy his hunger when we go out in public. It was rare that a female smelt nice to him, but I think he was only doing it because he didn't want me to feel the least bit awkward. I thought it to be strange that we would lure people into a dark place and then someone would catch us, but it's never happened yet.

I don't recall doing anything since I always let Maynard possess me and he ends up having full control of my actions.

I wasn't at all bothered by the fact that he was killing people and using me as a host for his meals. I really didn't understand why and maybe it was because of how I was raised or maybe this was just how my life is really supposed to be. It would make a lot of sense, considering I avoid people, relationships or even a slight bit of affection from anyone one. Maynard knows not to hurt anyone I love or have an interest in, but it's been so long I have no clue what a real relationship is like or maybe will be like. Sure, a few one night stands, but nothing more came of it and I wasn't even interested in the guy or girl when it was all said and done.

I feel disconnected with my emotions and only show them when I'm trying to fake how I really feel.

I can't recall the last time I actually smile without trying to fake it so people would stop asking me about my personal feelings. It's been like this for a while and so far this life had never once let me down.

_Loraine. I see someone I want, can't you smell them._

I took a quick look around the area I was in, closed my eyes and began to smell the air and was hit with a powerful odor that instantly made me drool. It smelled like my grandmothers homemade cooking with a few sweet treats that would be laying around the table, but I was never allowed to have until after dinner. The person was getting closer and would stop to check their phone and then keep moving on to their destination.

Sorry man, The only place you're going it my stomach.

_I'm taking over._

I only shrugged. " Don't get blood on my shoes. "

I heard him snicker.

Getting Maynard out of my body wasn't as hard as I thought, but once it happened it made the victim move closer to me since it was in fact a painful process. The trick was to make a scene, hook, line and sinker for the willing victims that come our way. My first time was awful, but what was I expecting, I was only ten at the time and Maynard had to force the possession on me.

Now that I'm a bit older I have no issues with him taking over or taking anyone's life.

It sounds cold and sick, but it's the truth, kill or be killed was what I was told at an early age. I can't image the sort of life I would have had if I never met Maynard, I would probably be dead in a ditch or worse. I can't image my life without him so I consider myself to be lucky to have a gift bestowed upon me.

_You ready?_

" Yes."

I threw myself on the ground slightly groaning and pretending that I was in excruciating pain that it caught the attention of the male walking towards me. I could feel my reasoning and everything that made me human, disappear and was left with what was a blank canvas.

" Miss? Are you OK?"

" Oh me? I'm fine, but you won't be. "

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

There's not a day that goes by that I start to question my sanity, but I was assured that I am in fact sane. My mental health was fine for the most part and so was my physical state, but I still questioned it. Every time I let Maynard feed, I never feel any remorse or even a slight bit of guilt for taking a life. I even start to think whether or not the people I kill are real or maybe had a family and then I go blank. I grow more concerned with each day I have Maynard lingering inside my body, wondering if having him with me should make me act out. I've done everything I can to keep it under control and even managed to have my family symbol tattooed on me for protection. The process had worked so far, but I would have to wait and see what would really happen.

I decided that today would be the time to finally look for a place to move and make a semi-permanent residence.

The jobs I looked for online were asking for high quality photos and at least with ten years' experience, which I only had six, so I was out of luck. My resume would help me, but It would be a while before I would actually get a call from someone from one of those high ranking companies. I could do a few newspapers until then, but I would still be bored out of my mind from just taking PG photographs. I even sold some hard copy raw images to different companies and got a few hundreds here and there, but no job in a different state.

_Why not try out of the country?_

**_Yeah, like I can afford that_**. I wrote in my notebook.

I had already thought about leaving America for a number of reasons since I had recently gotten my passport.

In my apartment, I couldn't help but feel slightly watched and once again certain things have been moved and inch from its spot. Thanks to Maynard's strange sense of smell, he said that there was in fact someone here and it was a woman. Nothing was missing so It couldn't have been a robber and I know I didn't leave my door unlocked. The scent was all too familiar to me, but I couldn't place it on anyone else that lived in the apartment complex. I stayed by my desk going through my entire computer to see if anything had been taken or maybe even deleted files, but there was nothing.

 _ **We need to do something** _. I wrote down quickly. ** _Whoever this is, they know who I am._**

_Yes, it seems this woman had company with her when she was here._

They didn't leave footprints this time, they must have known.

I knew that there was a hidden camera or two in my apartment, but I didn't want to make myself obvious and try to look for it. There was one somewhere in my kitchen, my living room and one that would be close to my bed, but it was far enough away from my computer so no one could see what I was doing. I made sure that when I was writing, to make everything smaller so whoever they were, they wouldn't see me talking to Maynard. I had a feeling that whoever was in my apartment was trying their hardest to blackmail me.

I wasn't going to play their little game for much longer and decided that it would be a good time for me to leave my apartment for a while. I even might get the person to follow me if I do everything right and finally put a stop to all of this bullshit.

 

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

" Damn, she's leaving again. "

From four houses away a woman had been spying on Loraine through a scope to get the needed information about the girl. She knew that Loraine had been following her around only to help the police out with illegal crimes, but she noticed that they had turned her away so she kept them all.

" Fujiko, is this really necessary" asked Lupin. " She has already been through a lot and she's starting to get suspicious. "

" I have to admit, she's not a normal girl that's for sure. " Said Fujiko putting the scope away. " I want to meet her, but what would she think of me? "

Lupin raised an eyebrow and this made Jigen sit up from his potion on the couch.

" I'm sorry, come again?! " Exclaimed Lupin. " Are you nuts?!"

Fujiko glared at Lupin " She needs to know who saved her, I know she's probably been trying to figure it out for days who saved her. "

" What if she calls the police and what about all those pictures she has on us?!" Lupin began to panic a bit and began pacing.

" She hasn't she still has those hard copies on her computer. " Commented Jigen.

" How the hell do you know that? " Asked Lupin turns to his friend.

" Because he went with me. " Said Fujiko. " Both him and Goemon helped me install a few cameras and looked for information about her. "

" You guys are crazy! Stop this before you get caught! " Shouted Lupin. " She's not even worth stealing! "

" Somebodies a bit jealous. " Stated Jigen. " What's the matter? Is Loraine stealing all of Fujiko's attention from you? "

Lupin turned to Jigen, red in the face with Jigen as his friend taunted with his emotions.

" Guys, stop it. " Said Fujiko.

" Why do you care about her anyway? She's has nothing of value to us or even you. So why? " Asked Lupin.

" That's a bit harsh Lupin. Besides, I have my reason's. " Said Fujiko flipping her hair at Lupin. " Maybe Jigen's right, you are jealous. "

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

My walk was normal for the most part and I attempted to avoid isolated area's and stayed more in the public eyes as Maynard spoke to me about the different locations of camera's. One was in my living room would be easy enough to take care of since it had a few weak points and no other camera would be watching me take down the living room camera. The kitchen would be a tricky one to take down since the bed cam could see me walking in and out of the kitchen and got a good view of the counter tops and the sink. The way my apartment was set up was almost like a studio apartment with only a few walls here and there.

I was glad to know that there were no cameras in the bathroom, but it didn't hurt to check.

I stayed around a few coffee shops and would move to another location if I felt that it was suitable to my liking. I would be followed again, but last night I got lucky or things would have gotten ugly for me. I knew it wasn't any sort of law enforcement and the person wasn't that much of a threat, but I wasn't going to let my guard down until I found out who it was. My thoughts would always cross to Fujiko, but I there would be no reason why she would want to follow me after a week of not seeing her once.

For all I knew, she was probably in another country stealing or deceiving a man for his riches.

If she wanted to follow me, she would make it well known unless she has someone else following me around. I was kind of worried that I may have upset her to the point where she was stalking me and I became a target of hers. It seems unlikely since there was no mention of her killing an innocent bystander and what she would want from me will only be the pictures. If she wanted to take everything I had on my computer she would have, so why didn't she?

" Maynard, you think the person wants to make contact? " I spoke softly, making sure my voice could not be heard.

_If that's the case, we have to both be alert._

" I feel there might be more people involved. "

_Then we need a plan, if we go in blindly it might end tragically._

" This is too stressful; we need to leave New York as soon as we can. "I stressed.

Well, there is a way to get some fast cash.

"Let me guess pickpocketing? "

_Close, but something much bigger._

"A bank? "I questioned.

_Slightly smaller._

I sighed. " Robbing someone of their life savings. "

_That a girl. Come on, one more time._

I really didn't want to, but I had to if I ever wanted to leave New York in once piece and make this game stop. I didn't want to live in paranoia anymore and feel watched, let alone followed around by someone that may or may not exist. It would take me a while to make a proper decision and Loraine picked the worst time to talk about this shit.

" I'll think about it. " I scoffed. " Your timing is bad. "

_I could sense the women again and she was closer than she needed to be._

Fujiko had been riding around town, trying to follow Loraine's footsteps and caught sight of her in a small coffee shop that was well known. This caused Fujiko to grin with glee and she parked her motorcycle behind the building and made her way into the shop before making a quick disguise. She went to the front of the counter and ordered herself a nice cup of hot coffee and sat in the down a few tables away from Loraine as she watched her playing around on her computer.

Fujiko could tell that she looked focused and watched her fingers press the keys on the keyboard without even looking down. Loraine would pause for a few minutes and then go back to what she was doing and take a small sip from her cup. Fujiko watched her intently, trying to figure out what she was typing and wondered about her focus. For the past few days, she had been watching her and was setting up cameras in her place to keep a close eye on her.

Fujiko had stolen the memory card from Lupin when he and Jigen brought her to the hospital. Lucky for them, Loraine had managed to toss the card onto Jigen when he was sleeping in the back and woke up from the pain of it landing on his privates. He managed to get a good look at her and the man that was chasing her down and followed him a few blocks until he lost them in an alleyway. Thanks' to his excellent tracking, he managed to identify the tire marks and where they possibly want.

Fujiko still never did understand why she was even still somewhat attached to Loraine, but it started to become an obsession. She wanted to know about her, where she came from, what her job was and how she ended up in a place like this. This drove Lupin crazy since he had no clue as to why Fujiko or even Jigen was slightly interested. Jigen wanted to know Fujiko's intentions with Loraine just for a safety precaution, since Fujiko was a deceiving woman. Lupin would always warn Fujiko to stop since he felt that Loraine had it bad enough, of being stalked and then kidnapped by a psychopath. He was a bit jealous, but he would never voice that or even tell Loraine if he had the chance.

In Fujiko's mind, she had to meet Loraine and let her know that she did in fact save her, but she was slightly daunted by Loraine. She had a certain vibe that most young women didn't have and only wondered where it came from.

I had been typing to Maynard the entire time because I knew my stalker was in the same shape I was, but she was hard to spot. With the place being overly packed, it was hard to tell where she was from the corner of my eye. As I had said to Maynard, she was a bit close for comfort and I could feel her vibe practically smothering me. I could feel my insides being crushed from the faint ecstasy that she was giving off, but I was trying my best to look away and not make my presence known to her. I didn't want her to know that I already knew about her trying to stare me down.

I would pause and take drinks from my tea and take a look out the window to see if I could see the women. Too many people were moving around it made it impossible to even search for a glow of an aura.

She's nothing supernatural I know that and she's been staring us down.

" I'm aware. " I whispered.

I finished what was left of my tea and decided that now would be the time to leave and maybe see who this person is. I was taking a huge risk on my life, but I wanted this to all end and confront this person for making me feel trapped. The streets were starting to die down a bit, which meant that the people were going back to their jobs. I somehow had to get this person's attention off me for at least a few minutes and I could easily move to the back door and out the alley.

_What do we do Loraine?_

I took a quick look around the shop to see if there was anything I could use to my advantage or maybe even make a sort of commotion.

" Maynard, what if we move something? "

_You haven't been practicing and it will wear you out fast if we do it._

" We have to. " I kept my voice hushed. " Just something that will make her look away. "

_Do you remember how to draw the symbols?_

" Yes. "

I flipped open my small notebook, pretending that I was writing down something important as I was looking at my laptop. The symbol was easy enough to draw, but pricking my finger for blood a few times was a hassle since it took a certain amount and it had to be perfect or it would never work. Trying to summon a shadow was a pain, but controlling it was difficult and made it harder when I was being watched. I was thankful the only one that could see the shadow that was being formed in front of me and simply stared at me.

I cracked my knuckles and as if I was trying to point out what I wanted it to do. The thing caught on to what I was trying to do and went behind the counter. I could see little things being tossed around, cups starting to move all by themselves and then the lights when out. I took this time to grab my things and immediately headed for the back door and stormed out of the alleyway and onto the street.

_That was close._

" No kidding. " I huffed. " We are going to the apartment and then we are staying somewhere else for the night.

_What about the cameras?_

" I know where they are, it took me a while to figure it out, but I found them. "

I threw myself against the doors of the lobby and darted upstairs to my apartment and made sure to lock everything up before I decided to remove all the camera's. I gave myself a time limit of ten minutes, but it might be cut short due to unwanted company.

_How are you going to shut the cameras off?_

I walked to my desk and set everything down calmly and walked to the bathroom.

" I have a power box, if I create a surge it might mess with the camera's a bit, I'm pretty sure they don't have their own power source, but they take a few minutes to readjust to the darkness. " I said. " They might even restart since the cameras are feeding off some of my electricity. "

_How can you be sure?_

" When it goes red, It's rebooting. I'll have enough time to remove the kitchen cam and the bed cam. "

_What about the living room camera?_

" I'm not too worried about it since I want to focus more on the main two that could get me caught. "

Thankfully the power box was in the bathroom behind the door and took it upon myself to shut everything off and ran out of the bathroom. I stayed behind the corner to see if the light had turned red and to my surprise, it was. I took this opportunity to head for the kitchen first and covered the kitchen, a camera with a box of cereal and then jumped up on my bed to hit the small camera that was hidden in the corner and managed to knock it down. I took a peek in the living room and the light switched back to green, and I went back into the bathroom to turn everything back on.

_Let's hope that worked._

" No kidding, I just hope we don't have any more issues. "

_Why don't you take care of it the old fashion way? You never had an issue doing that._

" NO! I made a promise to myself, never again to do that. "

_What's the difference? You kill to feed me, right?_

" This person isn't a threat to me, that's why. Besides, I would be wasting my time trying to lure this person. "

_It would make all of this stop, but it's just a thought._

I couldn't help but scoff at him, yeah, I'm sure it was just a thought, Maynard.

" I'm going to pack a bag and we are leaving. "

Are we coming back?

" No. "


	4. Kind of I want to.

 

" Seriously, you actually lost her?" piped Lupin " Damn, she's better than I thought. "

" Lupin you have to help me get her please!" Screeched Fujiko.

" Sorry, my policy is strictly something worth stealing" He grinned with glee, feeling his pride take over.

" Come on, I'll even give you half of what I already stole. " She begged. " Just this once and I won't ask for anything else. "

" Wow, haven't heard that one before. " Scoffed Goemon. " What do you want with this girl anyway? "

" That is none of your concern. " Spat Fujiko.

" Well then, I guess you're shit out of luck. " Commented Jigen. " I swear, this is becoming an obsession, just leave her alone. "

Fujiko turned to Jigen. " Like you got room to talk. "

" Oh please, if anything I'm trying to protect her from you, it would be a shame if she was to ever meet someone like you. " He spat.

" Guys come on, that's enough. " Said Lupin getting up from his spot. " OK Fujiko, I'll help you, I'm not too sure about Goemon nor Jigen."

"Hell no! " Snapped Jigen.

" I have to agree with Jigen, this is not OK in my book. " Goemon commented. " Sorry, I'll pass."

" Fine, less people involved the better. " Spat Fujiko as she walked out of the hideout.

* * *

" Maynard, we need to speak about the consumption of souls. "

I had been throwing my things in my large suitcase until there was nothing left but furniture, considering I was only taking things that were important to me. Everything else would be left behind since I didn't have a connection with any of these material things.

_So please, go on._

I sighed. " It needs to stop. " I said bluntly. " Pretty soon there will be an investigation and we have already killed thirteen people. "

I continued to shove my books in the suitcase and closed it as I waited for Maynard to respond.

_Need I remind you what happened last time we tried that?_

" Maynard, I hate to say it, but we need to go see her again. She can help us. "

_Yeah, and the moment you step on her territory she'll probably kill you. We are clearly not welcome._

"We have to at least call her. "

_No, Loraine, she doesn't want anything to do with you, did you forget? As long as we are together, she will never speak to you._

His words were harsh, but they spoke the truth, even though I was in denial about it. It had been seven years since I had spoken to my grandmother, I didn't even know if she was even alive. She had to be about eighty by now, maybe even older, but I wasn't all that certain since the "Incident "happened.

"We need to do something about it then because I don't want to do it anymore. I promised to never bring it up, but it's starting to bother me, I'm not a killer and I most certainly am not a cannibal."

_Don't you have family in Japan? I'm sure since your mothers passing, surely there would be someone left of the Corliss line._

"I haven't bothered to check, besides I'm sure a plane ticket cost a fortune too. "

_It won't hurt to look._

" Would you really want to live out of the country? " I asked. " This would be a big move for us and we might struggle a bit. "

_As long as we stay together, we should be fine._

" No feeding off humans either, not until I find a proper food substitute. "

_You got three months._

"Sure, no pressure at all. "I scoffed.

_Look at it this way, we did manage to get rid of a few bad apples._

I shook my head, trying not to recall those horrible events from my past. I would have night terrors just thinking about it and would stay up the rest of the night. Even when I don't think about it, it always comes back to remind me of what had happened. My first kill wasn't how I picture it, in fact, it was much worse. I was still learning how to control Maynard and the hunger that was causing me so much pain in the first place. The blood of the older male quenched my thirst, the beating heart stopped the aches in my chest and the aggressive screams that escaped his lips made me smile.

I said it was worse because I was actually enjoying every minute of what was happening. Maynard had little to no control over my bloodlust state and when I realized what had happened, I made a promise to never lose control like that. No matter my situation, I had to be mature and think reasonably. I had to be no younger than maybe twelve or thirteen at that time when I became homeless. Maynard told me that I was not the first to be his host, but every host he's had, died from lack of connection or by their own hand to make it stop. Women seemed to last a bit longer than the men, so he decided to take over my grandmother, then my mother and now me.

Some call is a curse; others call it a gift.

" Doesn't matter, we shouldn't be playing god, no matter how cruel this world is. "

_One of these days loraine, you will push yourself too far._

"It's a risk I'm willing to take. "

_That's what your mother said and where is she now?_

"Shut up! Don't talk about HER! "

_I thought I would bring her up, since you seem to be forgetting her demise._

" That's kind of the point. " I growled. " Why do you care anyway? It's not like you were trying to stop her from killing herself. "

_I don't understand why you get so touchy when we speak of you're mother. It wasn't your fault, you were only ten._

No shit I was ten, I had the memory embedded deep in my mind like some sick movies that never stops playing. Yeah, thanks for bringing that up Maynard. It was like any other normal day for me and mom, shopping for food, doing girly things and of course taking photos. She wanted to cherish all the memories we had so I wouldn't forget. The memory of her was still fresh in my mind, but in all honesty, I sort of wished it would fade after thirteen years.

It sounds cold, but I know that the guilt of her death was festering deep inside me because there was nothing I could do about it. I can never get her face out of my head even with all the photographs of her I still had, they seemed unreal. I only believed the image in my head of her to be real, but I knew how dangerous that would be. Someone could take advantage of that as a weakness and twist everything around.

" Just don't talk about her. " I said.

_Only when you're ready to come to terms._

I didn't say another word to him, I just made sure I got everything ready and then maybe got to the nearest airport and get a ticket to Japan. It seems very reckless and a bit risky, but I no longer felt safe in my environment. I had the money for a ticket and a place to stay for a few weeks, but finding a job would be difficult. I still wasn't sure If I wanted to continue taking photos or just have some boring job.

" What's the point of having this so called gift when all it does is hurt others? "

_The question was simple enough, but would Maynard answer it? No. He never answered my personal questions._

I wanted to press him further, but I knew that it wouldn't get messy where and I would just be wasting my time. I removed myself from my computer desk and went to the kitchen to get my last drink of water before I left the apartment. I felt nothing by this point, I usually would feel a bit sick for leaving a place I spent a good number of years in, but I was always alone and no one really knew where I lived. I was actually pretty glad to leave this place behind considering there weren't that many found memories of this place.I set my glass down and as soon as I did, I heard knocking at my door, which caused me to be a little suspicious.

 My rent wasn't late, most of the neighbors lived further away from me and it most defiantly wasn't a package delivery.

" Who is it?" I ask in a stern voice. " If you're a salesman, I don't want anything. "

" No, actually it's a package. " Said a male voice.

" Sorry to say I only get mail at the post office, you must have the wrong apartment number. " I was defiantly not sticking around to see what was going to happen.

I decided to use my fire escape and threw my bag down the stairs as I made my daring escape and that's when I heard my door being broke down. I climbed out the window and quickly made my way down each flight without tripping or missing one step.

_Do you need me?_

" No!" I shouted. " Not here. "

I made it to the ground with my bag and ran to one the busy streets, but before I could go anywhere, I was grabbed by the hood of my jacket and pulled back. Long arms wrapped themselves around me as I tried my best to get away from the grip, but the harder I tried the grip go worse.

_Loraine, let me out._

" NO! LET ME GO! " I shouted.

I felt a sense of dread when I started to lose my footing, since I was desperately trying to get away. I felt everything around me starting to turn dark as if my vision of color was starting to fade from me. Everything looked black and white for a split second and then black dots started to dance across my vision, and that's when I knew I was going to black out. No, not today, not here and that's when I made my decision. The arm that had been wrapped around me was close to my mouth, so without a second thought I bit down harshly and a male scream could be heard.

For a split second I was released, but my legs gave way and I wasn't able to even stand up from that point.

_Loraine, there's a drug in your system, you have to get out of this alleyway now!_

How the hell was I even going to walk, let alone run away?

My vision was blurry and I managed to stand up and walk myself to the wall and pretty much did little steps, but I had forgotten about my captor.

" I would stop walking if I were you. "

I didn't stop in fact, I was practically dragged my sorry ass all over the wall trying to get to the end of the alleyway to see if I would be seen.

" Seriously, stop! You're going to strain your body. "

The person was much closer to me than I thought which annoyed the hell out of me. I clenched my fist ready to take on this guy with everything I had left inside me. I felt a rough hand on my shoulder and that's when I slightly turned when he was forcing me to look at him, I punched him square in the face. I heard a loud crash and bit of soft profanities as I continued my way to the end of the alley way.

My vision was getting blurry as I dragged my shaking and numb form across the brick wall.

_Loraine, your body can't take it, you have to stop before-_

Maynard was cut off from my fall and my screams of agony when I landed in some broken glass. It was like being shocked violently over and over again and once the pain started to fade, I just lay there trying to turn my body away from the glass.

" Oh for god sake Lupin, You can't handle a girl? "

I was perplexed, the voices were starting to fade and my eye's finally shut from pure exhaustion.

Could this day get any worse?

* * *

 

" She bit you?" asked Jigen.

Loraine's limp body had been lying on one of the couches in a different room with the door open as Fujiko waited for her to wake up.

" Yeah, look!" Exclaimed Lupin.

" But she looks so peaceful. " Said Fujiko, moving pieces of hair from Loraine's face to see her peaceful face. Raine was unaware of what was going on around her and had been asleep for a few hours.

" Peaceful!? She took a bite out of my arm and then gave me a black eye! " Said Lupin pointing at his face. " Why! Why my face! "

" Don't you think you're being a bit of a drama queen? "Asked Fujiko. " I mean really."

Fujiko looked back at Lupin and glared at him.

Loraine, psst, hey wake up. We need to get out of here now.

I could hear the voice, but I was trapped in my own mind because I really didn't want to wake up and face my reality.

I knew that when I opened my eyes I would see my captures and would have to speak to them and even look at them which made me sick inside. I just wanted a normal fucking life with no issues, I seriously thought it was over considering it had been quite a while. I was careful and took steps and rules that I followed everyday to insure that I would never get caught.

It's her.

I could hear disappointment and irritation in Maynard's voice when he spoke and I knew right away who he was speaking of.

Fujiko Mine.

 


End file.
